Of Wands and Swords
by seafilly
Summary: When Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Sage are sent to Hogwarts to defeat a certain Dark Lord and protect The Golden Trio, all while avoiding being noticed by the Ministry of Magic and Voldemort himself. T because of mild language and because I'm paranoid. OC Warning.
1. Chapter 1: The Wizarding World

**Percy**

"But why me?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked over at her in surprise.

"I mean, this quest falls under the expertise of Sage and Nico, and I understand why Percy would need to go, but Jason would be a much better a choice than I would, Annabeth too."

Chiron turned to her sternly,"I understand you're confusion, Thalia, but this isn't a quest from me. Both Lord Hades and Lady Hecate wanted you four specifically and would only tell me those details."

Percy nodded, still uncomfortable with the decision. Anything from Hades was bound to be more trouble than it was worth, especially considering Lady Hecate was also involved. What worried him more, was the fact that they knew nothing about the quest, except for the fact that it was in Scotland. But even that brought up the question of how were they going to get there.

* * *

Hecate looked at the four of them sternly,"A long time ago, I gifted a group of people with special abilities. Like my own children, they could do extraordinary things, known as magic. However, they channeled their abilities through wooden items, known as wands. Hence, they became known as wizards. Over a time a time span of thousands of years, these wizards created their own society and government system, branching out across the world, although, mainly staying within Europe. In the past many enemies of this "wizarding world" rose up, but were defeated each time. One man, a man who has killed many people in his conquest has risen up again, but has been ignored by the wizards, despite countless hints and stories about him." She sighed,"Tom Riddle has cheated death, and is looking to enslave the wizarding world, along with all muggles, their term for non-magical people. I need you to infiltrate the school that is the center of these events, and protect Harry Potter, the boy that defeated Tom Riddle. While doing so, I need you four to kill Tom Riddle."

The entire thing left the four of them completely stunned.

Percy then erupted,"WIZARDS! I JUST DEFEATED GAEA, I ALMOST DIED! NICO, SAGE AND THALIA WERE IN A WAR AGAINST GIANT KILLER POTTY SLUDGE! NOW, YOU EXPECT US TO GO ON A QUEST TO A WIZARDING SCHOOL FULL OF MAGIC AND WIZARDS and..."

If looks could kill, Percy would have been sen't to the underworld already. Hecate stopped him mid sentence, and put a hand on his head, creating a tingling sensation to spread down his spine. She did that to each of them, leaving them a tad bit dazed.

"I each gave you my blessing, giving you the magical ability each wizard has, and three years of the past education you would have learned had you gone to the school, along with everything you need to know about this world."

She smiled.

"You leave in half an hour."

At this the four looked at her in surprise.

"What about our things?" Sage asked, looking at her worriedly, not wanting to ask the real question.

"Your things will arrive at your lodging location, in a small wizarding town outside of the school, now, please hurry, your flight leaves in in twenty-five minutes."

* * *

At the word "flight", Percy would have backed out immediately, except for the fact that Argus shoved him, Sage, and Nico into the car, and Thalia shoved him, Nico, and Sage onto the plane, before strapping them in tight enough to kill. Nico shut his eyes tight, and clutched the armrest so tight, his knuckles turned white. Thalia got out an Ancient Greek book, and merely began to read, although she flinched when they started to lift up. Sage accidentally almost broke the wrist of Nico when they started to move, but let go as soon as he winced. Percy was the same way, every single time they hit turbulence, Nico swore he could see the sea rise up 60 ft. He was also pretty sure that Zeus was messing with them every time the plane hit turbulence. Basically, for any other passengers, it was a very long flight.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**To Bluedragon32: Thank you so much for the comment, it was extremely wonderful to know you liked it.**

 **Sage**

As soon as they landed, Sage threw up in the bathroom. As did Nico and Percy. Luckily, no one else was in the girls bathroom when they did it. Thalia just waited outside for them to finish, concluding her book (How to Get Out of Stupid Quests: A step by Step Guide Versed in Limericks. By: Apollo). A couple moments later, the three of them came out, Sage and Nico's pasty skin looking a tad green.

Percy took out the directions,"Alright, once we exit the terminal, there should be a black sock hidden next to the third vending machine on the hall to the left, we all need to touch it at once."

They all looked confused at this, but wen't for it anyway, finding the sock. It wasn't particularly hard to find.

"Alright, one, two, **three!"** The four of them grabbed it, and the world started spinning violently.

* * *

"My goodness! Albus told me there would be students arriving by portkey, but I didn't expect it to be so soon!" A woman looked at them sternly.

"You're early."

Sage just looked at her dizzily, slowly getting up off of the table she landed on, wincing as she did. Nico was sprawled out on the floor, while Thalia landed on her feet, and was brushing herself off. Percy was on top of a chandelier, groaning as he disentangled himself and fell off, landing with an "oof" on top of Thalia, who promptly told him to "get off, before I fry your already useless brain." It would have been quite hilarious, except for the fact that it hurt so much. The woman's face softened.

"First time traveling with a portkey? Well, let me get you a butterbeer, and you can wait for Hagrid to take you to Diagon Alley." she walked away, before Sage could ask what a butter beer was.

She slowly got up off of the table, and sat down at a chair, to be greeted by a warm, spicy smelling drink, frothing at the top. She sniffed it, and took a big long gulp, sighing as she did.

Percy grinned, wiping his mouth,"That's good."

Sage smiled,"My new favorite food."

Nico sulkily sat down, and Thalia was half finished when a large person stepped over them. Everyone reached for their weapons immediately, but stopped, realizing he wasn't a monster. They sat back, watching him rummage around in a case, before pulling out four sheets of paper.

"Yer' school supply list," He said, handing each of them one.

Sage almost laughed at the list, mumbling at each ingredient.

The man then stepped over to a fireplace at the edge of the room and motioned them to come over, handing them each a handful of a fine, white powder.

"Step into the fireplace, throw down the dust, and yell Diagon Alley, clearly, keep yer' elbows tucked in, don't fidget, don't panic."

He shoved Nico into the fireplace and stepped back.

"You're kidding me!" Nico yelled.

Hagrid smiled a little and Nico sighed, throwing the powder in and yelling "Diagon Alley!". The fireplace erupted in green flames and Nico was gone.

Sage was next. She threw in the powder and yelled out, expecting to get burned to a crisp. Instead, she was greeted with a falling spiraling sensation, like she was tumbling through the air. She landed in a heap on a cobblestone street, covered in soot and coughing. She stood up and gasped. People ran about, walking in long robes and wearing hats. Children sat in shops, trying on robes, getting books. Sage turned around to see Percy stumbling out of a fire place, Annabeth right behind him, with Hagrid following. Sage wanted to stand and just stare at the wonder of Diagon Alley, but was pushed along by Hagrid, who chuckled a little bit. They walked down the crowded streets until they reached a large building, labeled Gringotts in black letters.


End file.
